The present invention relates to a digital copier of the type allowing the quality of an output image to be adjusted in a plurality of levels.
It has been customary with a digital copier of the type described to print an image on a paper for every one of a plurality of characteristics relating to reflectance and density. This kind of scheme is not desirable because the number of times of image output and, therefore, the waiting time increases, and because a number of paper sheets are wasted. In addition, the evaluation of density is not easy because of such a number of output images. Technologies pertaining to the image quality adjustment are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-54282.